creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Necrosanity/An Unfortunate Remembrance of Unfortunate Events
First of all, sorry for the longass title. Recently, I've remembered a series of disturbing dreams I experienced at the young age of six. The year is 2004. My brother - who's around 20 years old - rents a movie. The movie is Sleepy Hollow. He watches it in our house with a couple of friends. At 9:34 P.M., his friends gather and they begin. I'm asleep (I'm six; I can't roam around my house like a zombie like I do now). I wake up, sleepless (non ho sonno). I go downstairs and walk into the kitchen. The kitchen is connected to the living room by a tall doorway. I hear the sounds of the film, and, out of curiosity and stupidity, I begin watching it. I go the whole movie unnoticed. It finishes, and they begin to leave. I run upstairs, and retreat to the comfort of my bed. Its not the film that's important; its the events after. After, I began having nightmares. Each and every night, I would dream that a tall hooded figure would brutally slaughter my family with a sword. The first dream explains his existence. ~The First Dream~ Our house - a tall, victorian house - stands proudly at the end of our community. Its dark. Dark clouds surround our town. It begins to storm. An eery, howling screech resonates through the town, and the pounding of a horse soon follows. A tall, hooded figure riding the black steed rides to my house. He enters the house. I go inside the house to investigate. I go into the bedroom. While I search for the meaning of all this, it pans off me and focuses on the closet door. The knob rattle slightly, but dies down when I look at it. The door flies open, and he appears. He charges toward me and my family. He skewers my head on his blade and pushes me aside. I'm at the edge of the bed, and behind me, is him, killing my family. I'm paralyzed in fear. I can't control my body anyway; it was in a third person view. I could see every slice, slash, cut, and cleave. I couldn't escape (he's going to have a shuriken to throw at me, anyway). Once he was done, he took his blade out from my head, swiftly beheads me, and leaves. Evidently, he used another weapon to kill my family. So, let's summarize; I've began to have nightmares about a hooded horseman brutally killing all members of my family before dispatching me. He always makes his entrance through the closet door. His only motive is well, he just wants to murder my ass off. Yeah. This happens for six months every night, when it eventually slows and stops. I recover, but I'll always have a fear of that damn closet. ~*~ ... Well, that's a wrap. I wouldn't blame it on Sleepy Hollow, but... I don't know. He's shown to have many weapons; A sword, axe, chain whip, and a flail. The dreams are very obscure and I can't remember half of them fully. The first one is the only one I can recall fully. Sleepy Hollow remains one of my favorite movies, and I haven't had any dream sequels or shit. Shmeh~ Unsane (talk) 02:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts